The purpose of this research project is to examine three teaching behaviors of mothers who have either a mentally retarded, a physically disabled, or an able-bodied child. The behaviors under investigation are the uses of monitoring, evaluating and rewarding statements. These three teaching behaviors were chosen because they promote independent learning, which facilitates mental growth and academic success. The three teaching behaviors will be recorded for analysis. The coders will be trained to identify clear and unclear monitoring, evaluating and rewarding statements. The coders will also identify and record the children's comprehension clues. The behavioral coding will be used to answer the five research questions regarding parental teaching of mothers with a mentally retarded, physically disabled, or able-bodied child.